prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-103.1.240.1-20120818040518
Will Hanna Someone in Hanna's Life Die ??? Based on recent a photo i found (in which i'm sure any PLL follower has seen) where Hanna looks absolutely hesterical and emotional, as if something devastating and shocking has happened to her. With Aria to the right and Spencer to the left, i can't help but wonder, will Hanna be losing someone close to her in the Season 3 Summer Finale aka Episode 12 'The Lady Killer' ??? Look, i know i can't confirm anything to what that photo means, but my guess is, being that i have done abit of a PLL catch up with even more facts that i have discovered, i'm guessing Hanna is going to be going through alot in the Season 3 Summer Finale. Also, with facts that Mona escaping The Radley Sanitarium and her Mother coming into the possession of some very interesting videos that feature none other than her daughter, it definetly leaves me wondering whether or not Hanna is going to lose someone very close to her. So going on my theories that Hanna is possibly going to lose someone close to her, here are the people i think, are the most in danger. Ashley Marin - Obviously, Hanna would be beyond inconsolable if her mother died. The emphasis on Ashley's life where we've discovered she has no probelem with stealing and lying in order to provide a life for Hanna not to mention, we've recently discovered how close Ashley has become with a certain Pastor Ted which also makes her a target because as we've learnt from several and previous occassions, getting too happy in Rosewood is always dangerous. Plus, the death of a parent is a topic the show hasn't explored yet, so it could be an interesting new angle. 'Caleb '- Again, this would devastate Hanna, and now that Caleb has thrown himself into the fight against "A" he's an even bigger target than ever before. No more said. 'Mona '- Now we all know that Mona will be Escaping The Radley Sanitarium, so this would explain why Aria and Spencer look shocked, but not nearly as devastated and upset as Hanna does Mona was once a very big part of her life. Plus, we all come to learn that the new 'A' is much more scarier than when Mona ever was, so if she ever considered defying the new "A", she could possibly become a risk to herself. 'Lucas ' - He's been acting sketchy all season. If he's involved with the "A" team, he could easily wind up injured or killed. As with Mona, Hanna, unlike Spencer and Aria, was once pretty close to him and still often comes to his defense when he becomes the topic of conversation when being suspected of being or having anything to do with 'A' Now look, like i said above ^ and i quote "i know i can't confirm anything" because i'm basing my theories on a photo i seen, but i guess we're all going to have to wait and see if my theories are corerct and until the Season 3 Summer Finale.